Setting up some types of computing systems, such as gaming consoles, may involve entering strings of characters, such as user names, user passwords, wireless settings, wireless passwords, and other information to authenticate the computing system and connect the computing system to a wireless network. However, some such computing systems may utilize user input devices not primarily designed for the input of character strings. For example, a video game controller may not include controls tailored for entry of alphanumeric or other character-based inputs, but instead may include directional and trigger-type controls. Therefore, entering character strings for such computing devices may be time-consuming and cumbersome.